Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -100\% \times 40\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{5} = 0.2$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ $ 40\% = \dfrac{40}{100} = 0.4 $ Now we have: $ 0.2 \times -1 \times 0.4 = {?} $ $ 0.2 \times -1 \times 0.4 = -0.08 $